1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for automatically holding and jigging a fishing rod, particularly adapted for, but not limited to, sports fishermen.
2. Prior Art
Many devices are known for oscillating or "jigging" a fish fishing rod to impart a desired movement to the bait or lure attached to a line extending from the rod. Some devices have been fairly successful, but commonly have disadvantages such as excessive motor, gear and linkage noise, and relatively high initial cost and complexity, the complexity tending to increase the cost of maintenance and sometimes contributing to premature malfunction. Some devices have relatively complex mechanical linkage which is exposed to the harsh marine environment, and thus is prone to corrosion, seizure and premature failure. Attempts to protect the interior mechanism and controls of prior art devices have not always been successful, and delicate switches, sliding linkages, bearings and electrical contacts have suffered accordingly. Typical prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,758,407 (Speidell); 3,839,8l0 (Lagasse); 3,961,668 (Streibig); 4,020,582 (Thelen); and 4,100,695 (Blanchard). While all of the above devices provide means to automatically agitate a fishing rod, most of the devices exhibit some of the disadvantages discussed above. Some devices use a solenoid actuated by a contact breaker, which would be prone to erosion of the electrical contacts. Some devices agitate the fishing rod through a horizontal arc, as opposed to a vertical arc. Some fishermen consider that sweeping the rod through a horizontal arc does not produce a desired action of the lure, and thus is not so effective in attracting fish. Other devices signal to the fisherman when the fish srikes, but do not disconnect the motor from action, and thus if the fisherman cannot immediately stop the device, excessive load on the rod can cause permanent damage to the apparatus by overloading the motor due to weight of the fish. Other devices have a fixed speed of action, or sweep of the rod, and thus are not easily adjustable to suit the particular lure, fishing conditions or desired species of fish.